Sir Akatsuki Crabs!
by nahc-arukaS
Summary: You knew there will be lots of surprises when you join Akatsuki, but you never knew it would be like this one...


**NOTE!!!: **Soo...this my first fic I've ever made. I had this in my mind when I was watching Hairspray. Remember that part where Amber's mom said to Tracey she cant join the show and breaks out a song? Miss Baltimore Crabs? Yeah, this story is almost like that and also the song but I redid the song a little bit to fit the story. Oh and The Akatsuki may be OOC. Plz review what you think about it when your done mmk? mmk.

**Summary: **When you want to join Akatsuki, you'll know know there will be lots of surprises...but they never knew it would be like this one...

_"bleh" : _thoughts,

"bleh" : sayings

"bleh" : music lyrics

**"bleh" : **my notes!

**Disclaimer: **Me own Naruto? NA-DAH!!! well except for that Isamu dude I made up!!! ( Isamu means warrior or courageous.)

**(ahem...k onto the story! CHAA!!!)**

* * *

Sir Akatsuki Crabs

On a rainy, but unusually bright day, a boy named Isamu was standing infront of the Akatsuki base. Why you may ask? Well, since you just HAD to ask, the Akatsuki leader had posted up fliers on each country for new members. Isamu of Waterfall village just happened to walk by one of them and soon wanted to join. He set of and is now standing in the doorway.**( I went straight ahead and skiped how he got here cuz I dont want to have all the trouble writing it and I just want to go ahead to the...main part of the story. )**

_" phew, k. Should I knock or just open it? hmm...maybe Ill just go in..."_ thought Isamu. So he walked in to find...MANY people! hahaha...ahem...as I was saying, he went all the way to the front and he saw his friend, Umashu. " you're trying-out too?" asked Isamu. "Yeah, this is soo troublesome..." Umashu said mumbling the first part. They waited as they watched the Akatsuki members training to the song.

Sir Akatsuki Crabs 

AKATSUKI LEADER:  
Punch, kick, ku-nai dodge, side step, shu-ri-ken, back-flip, dodge-or-block , lodge, and bam.  


ISAMU:  
Oh my gosh, Umashu, theyre so good! I can't believe I'm really here trying-out!  


UMASHU:  
I can't believe I'm really here doing the same thing!  


LEADER ( Its tiring writing AKATSUKI LEADER so imma just say leader )  
Punch, kick, ku-nai dodge, side step, shu-ri-ken, back-flip, dodge-or-block , lodge, and oh, Itachi, look at this motly crew!Things  
sure have changed since when I was crowned #1 S-class criminal!

ITACHI:  
Oh cmon Leader-sama not into ancient history!

LEADER:  
Oh, my God, how times have changed, these guys must be blind, or completly deranged!  
But time seemed to halt, when I was Sir Akatsuki Crab.  
Itachi, that move is far too dirty!  


ITACHI:  
Leader, wake up from that dream of yours, this isn't 1950!  


LEADER:  
You can laugh, but life's a test!  
Don't do this, don't do that!  
Remember, Leader knows best!  
And the crowns in the valt  
from when I won #1 deadliest man!  


ITACHI:  
These steps are perfect ammunition.  


LEADER:  
Let me show you how your Leader-sama,  
took out tha competition.  
Move aside and dont make me look dumb!  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8  
Those poor runner ups  
mite still hold some grudges  
They padded their cups  
But I screwed the judges!  
Those broads thought they'd win,  
If a plate they would spin in their fight...not a chance!!  
Boys, lets get this down with!  
Oh, good morning weaklings, lets see what you got!  


AKATSUKI MEMBERS:  
Punch, kick, dodge, lodge, ku-nai bar-rage, shuriken!  


LEADER:  
Ready-begin  
On my group youll never find a scratched member or a weakling!  


ITACHI:  
Was that a style for fleas and ticks?  


LEADER:  
Oh, you should have seen my bag of tricks!  
Oh I hit the stage  
Kunais ablaze  
While belting Aida  
and preparing Jutsus!  
But that triple somersault  
Is how I clinched Sir Akatsuki Crabs!  


(Fight scene)

  
LEADER:  
Proceed.  


ITACHI:  
Are you scared, your'e gon' die?  


ISAMU:  
No, I'm sure I can cope.  


ITACHI:  
Well, this group isnt a one that makes  


AKATSUKI MEMBERS:  
Ice cream cones!  


LEADER:  
I never drank 1 chocolate malt  
no desserts for Sir Akatsuki Crabs!  


ITACHI:  
This one will never get a chance in those really bright clothes!  


LEADER:  
Kid, he'll never get a chance  
'til daddy buys her a new nose!  
I would say  
Oy gevalt!!...  
if I wasnt Sir Akatsuki Crabs  


ITACHI:  
Do you fight like you dress?  


DEIDARA:  
Itachi, theres no need to be creul  


LEADER:  
Do you like the color white?  


ISAMU:  
I sure do! I'm up for that color! It's tha new style!  


LEADER:  
Not in Akatsuki, it isnt.  
and may i be frank?  
1st impressions can be tough  
and when i saw you I knew  
if ur size weren't enough  
your last answer just blew it!  
and so you weakling,  
so small yet big  
you'll never be in  
so we're kicking you out!  
with ur form and ur face  
Oh,but it isn't your falt!  
You're just down with a case of Sir  


AKATSUKI MEMBERS:  
Akatsuki,

LEADER:  
Crabs!!...ugh, you may go  


(They are walking away by this part...)  


UMASHU:  
I think they secretly liked u!  


ANOTHER PERSON TRYING OUT:  
May I please try out?  


LEADER:  
Of course, not  
but u can bow and exalt  
'cause i am Sir Akatsuki Crabs!  


AKATSUKI MEMBERS:  
crabs, crabs, crabs!

"Mann...I came here to be kicked out again?!?!" asked Isamu. "Also me!!!!" said Umashu. Then they started walking back to their villages.

END!!!

* * *

**Lol...mann, I rushed it! Exspecially at the end! Plz. review and give me some advice so my future fics can be better!!!** **So my next fic might be called "The agonies of having you here" K?**

**BUH-BYE!!!**

(exits through the middle of a colorful wheel like in bugs bunny while music is playing and saying "Thats all folks!"...Lol)


End file.
